Konaha High
by LadyUchiha210
Summary: Deidara is the new kid in school. He falls in love with a beautiful pinkette named sakura and she falls in love with him and depends on him to save her from her living hell. May even be a little Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Begining love

**Me: Yay meh first story! Hope you all like,ne Deidara-senpai?**

**Deidara: Hm? oh story, yeah right hmm.**

**Me: *pouts* you weren't even listening to me... Itachi-kun!**

**Itachi: LadyUchiha doesn't own Naruto...**

**Me: No matter how much i wish i did Y_Y**

**Tobi: Dangos!**

**Itachi: Tobi!**

**Me: Run Tobi!!**

**Tobi: Gomenasai Itachi-senpai!! Gomenasai!!!!**

**Deidara is a new student at Konaha High and has been placed in room 404 is the room where all the dangerous kids go to be seperate from the normal kids for saftly reasons. Since Deidara has joined their class room the kids in that class**_** Sakura, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Heidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, And Orochimaru **_**have decided to see if Deidara would like to join their gang. **_**Orochimaru's not in the gang no more cause he's a freak. No offence to the Orochimaru lovers out there.**_

**Sakura's POV**

"Now that you know everyone, Deidara, would you like to join the Akatsuki gang?" I asked holding out the ring that clarafied theAkatsuki membership.

Deidara gave me a puzzled look.

"Do you want to join our fucking gang or not?!" Heidan shouted, food and spittle shooting out of his mouth.

"Say it, don't spray it..." Itachi grouled wipeing heidan's pre-chewed food off his chuckled and ruffled his Itachi-kun's hair. Itachi merely slaped his hand away.

"Are you going to join our gang?" I asked Deidra again.

"I'll have to think about it...un." Deidara murmured spooning applesause into his mouth.

I smiled, "Take your time then." Just as I said that Orochimaru came to our table and sat next to Deidara.

"What are you doing here Orochimaru? You know you're not allowed in our group anymore." Sasori hissed at the snake looking 17 year old.

"Shut it, I jusst came by to greet the new kid." Orochimaru hissed right back, "Are you enjoying Konaha High so far, Deidara?" Orochimaru said in his nicest voice.

"It's iight." Deidara said in a bored tone.

"Well I'd like your stay to be even better. How about you and I get together sometime-"

"I'M NOT GAY, UN!" Deidara shouted throwing what looked like a spider on Orochimaru.

"RUN!!" Tobi screamed and EVERYONE ran.

Everyone took cover as the Akatsuki table exploded and sent Orochimaru flying.

"Now that's a work of art, un!" Deidara said with that crazy smile back on his face, sounding pretty proud of himself.

"..._Okay. This kid has problems_..." Inner said, "Yeah I see that, but~ at least he got rid of Orochimaru for us." I said happily back to her.

Deidara began to laugh triumphantly until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tsunadae, "Deidara. My ." She said walking out of the cafeteria.

"Damn, un." Deidara sulked as he followed Tsunadae out of the room.

** "**You really need to learn how to control your temper Deidara." I said greeting Deidara at the school entrance when it was finally time to go home. Deidara didn't answer me, he just followed me up ahead until we meet up with the rest of the gang. "Hey guys, Deidara's finally out of the office." I said.

"Bout fucking time." Hidan said starting to walk. "Damatte-yo(Shut up) Heidan!" I hissed as we all followed Hidan. We walked and talked as we slowly departed down our streets upon heading on home. Me and Deidara were the only ones left and we walked in an acward silence.

"So...Where do you live?" I asked Deidara after five minutes of uncomfertable silence. "Fukushuu st. hmm." Deidara answered. "Oh kool me too."

"Hey where u goin?" I asked as Deidara turned up a drive way. "Oh gomen. I was just goin on home hmm." Deidara replied turning to me, his face a little red. "Deidara...do u not like me?" I asked walking up to him. "Na-nani?" He asked blushing more. "I mean ever since the other's left you haven't said a word...Do u not like my presence?"

"Sakura...You may not understand how much i think i like u hmm." Deidara whispeared looking away from me. I blushed slightly "_What is he saying? Is her saying he is in love with us?"_ Inner asked "I-I don't know" I said back to her. "Then why did u try so hard to ignore me Deidara?" I asked him. "Gomenasai(I'm Sorry) Sakura. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." I looked into his bright blue eyes and saw he was telling the truth, and i smiled at him "It's okay DeiDei," Deidara seemed to blush even brighter as i said that. "And we will be seeing a lot of each other around anyway."

"Why is that?hmm" Deidara said looking up at me. "Because we're nighbors, Sayonara DeiDei." I giggled as i ran across his lawn and into my house. My heart was pounding as i got into the house. Deidara was so cute I couldn't stand it! And the mere thought of him likeing me set my heart a fire. "Who the hell was that?" That cruel voice snatched me from my daydream. I looked up and saw a very pissed off father. I gave him a respectful bow "Nobody Father." I whispered. "Uso!(liar)" He hissed grabing a fistful of my hair. I gasped in pain. "Who the hell was that?" He hissed in my ear. "A classmate father!" I cryed out in fear and pain. He slung me on the ground and looked upon me with his always drunken angry eyes. I closed my eyes and braced myself for my beating.

**Deidara's POV**

"I'm such a Baka(idiot)" Deidara hissed to himself as he slung his body on his bed. "The cutest girl I've ever seen acually wanted to talk to me today and I upset her, wat to go you Baka." I thought to myself. I screamed into my pillow in frustration. I was ganna act like a new person for Sakura-chan tomarrow.

I looked at my clock and saw it was just 3:30 p.m. I sighed and grabed a hand full of clay. I love sculping and I loved to make them explode sometimes, it's such a beautiful at. As I thought about art i also thought about Sakura. She was some piece of art herself. He silky pink hair, her angelic voice and how she says my name...I just want to hear her moan it one time..just for me.. "AH! I am such a hentai!(pervert)"

**Deidara:Sakura-chan is cute, ne?**

**Sakura: Aw Dei-kun you're so~ sweet!**

**Kisame and Heidan:*Barfing noises***

**Me and Itachi: *Rolls eyes***

**Tobi: *In la la land***


	2. Chapter 2 The Park

**Deidara: Sakura, you are such a beauty hmm**

**Sakura: Arigato(Thank you) Dei-kun~**

**Me: Hey!**

**Sakura: Oh yeah... on with the stroy!**

**Deidara: Hmmm...**

_Deidara and everybody else is 16 years old_

**Sakura's POV**

I quietly opened the front door makeing sure not to wake father. He'd kill me if he saw me sneaking out at 12:00 in the morning, but i didn't care. I can't stand living under the same roof as that monster. I always snuck out at this time of night when he beat me. I'd go to a quiet little field or the park so i could cut myself in peace. _Yeah i'm emo got a fuckin problem with that!?_ Tonight I've decided to go to the park and do my _ritual. _Hidan's the one who told me to do it when i felt depressed, he says it's a great way to releave stress. I sighed and sat on my normal torn looking little swing. It was so quiet and peaceful here during the night. I took out my razer and dug a nice deep gash into my arm. I sighed with pleasure and tilted my head back, enjoying the feel of the stinging pain.

"Saukra-chan?" That voice made me snap my eyes open and look ahead. I knew who it was, who else has that deep sexy voice. "Deida-Deidara?" I said looking into his angelic eyes. "What are you doing to yourself Sakura-chan?..." He asked takeing my arm and stairing at the cut. I shivered as her licked the blood that started to drip.

"Wha-What are you doing, hmm?" I asked shyly feeling my face burn. "Well you practicly asked me to be myself around you Sakura-chan, hmm. And I am a bit of a onna-tarashi(play boy)" Deidra said with a cocky smirk. His smirk made my heart soar. "What are you doing here anyway DeiDei?"

"Well~ I like it at night and so~ I came to see how it is here at night...demo(but)...why are you here cutting yourself? I thought people only did that when they are depressed." Deidara said sitting in a swing next to mine. "I am depressed..." I murmured. "Demo, why? hmm." Deidara asked with curiosity in the eye that wasn't covered in his silky blond hair. "I don't know i just am." I lied looking up at the stars.

There was a long pause, "Ehy, you want me to help you feel better hmm?" Deidara asked me. I looked over at him and he had a serious look on his face. I blushed, he had such sexy features. "H-hai(yes)" I said not really sure of myself. "Awsome, hmm!" Deidara said hopping out of his swing and taking my hand.

He pulled me out of my swing and lead me to the parking lot. "You have a motorcycle!?" I gasped seeing the black beauty. "Mhm." Deidara said handing me a helment. I put it on and Deidara gotonto the bike and helped me up. "Hang on." He said reeving it. "Hai Hai!" I said wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. I flinched a bit as we come up our street and saw my house, demo Deidara pulled up into his drive way and cut the bike off.

"What's wronge?" He asked helping me off. "Nothing." I lied as i handed him the helment. He shrugged his shoulders and lead me up to his frount door. "Won't your parents be mad if you bring guests over at this time?" I asked as he opened the door. "...My parents are dead, hmm." He said softly turning on the lights in the living room. My eyes widened "Go-Gomenasai..." I whispered shutting Deidara's door. "It's okay.." He said demo i could tell he was lieing. "Come on, I promised to cheer you up Sakura-chan." He said leading me up the staircase.

I followed him upstairs and he lead me to his room. His room was painted a dark blue and had clay splattered all over the walls. Clay figures also covered shelves on his wall. "Wow..." I seemed to whisper. Deidara chuckled and went over to his closet. "Make yourself at home, yeah"

I nodded and sat on his bed, his sheets had clay all over them too. When he finally came out of his closet he was holding something dearly and it seemed to be rapped in a silk cloth. He came over to me and placed it into my hands. "I made it for you eairlyer today."

I looked at him then at the bundle, "Open it." He urged. I did as he asked me. I gasped seeing the beautiful work of art. "Dei...Deidara...It's beautiful." I said holding back tears. It was a cherry blossom petal made of clay and my kanji carved into it. Deidara shrugged his shoulders, "I thought you might like it." I set my gift down carefully and gave Deidara a hug. He hesatated for a second, demo then hugged me back.

**Deidara's POV**

Me being me I just couldn't help myself, I held Sakura's face tenderly and placed my lips on hers. She seemed to stiffen demo then relax into the kiss. I began to lick her lips, begging for entrance and she alowed me in. I slid my tounge into her mouth and she let out a little groan. Our tounges danced as i ran my hand down Sakura's leg, pulling her closer. She tasted like I thought she would and even better. Like a forbiden fruit not ment for the likes of me. I broke the kiss and looked deep into her jade green eyes.

"You're so beautiful, hmm." I whispered seeing a light pink blush on her perfect pale face. "A-arigato." She said looking away from me. I kissed her forehead, i couldn't keep from touching her. "Do you want me to take you home now?" I asked her. I was puzzled when fear enter her eyes for a brief momment. "I-Iie(no) Can I please stay the night with you Dei-kun?" She whispered.

"Oh course, it'd be a pleasure, yeah." I said standing from the bed and going over to the closet. "I uh still got some of my mother's clother, you wanna see if you can fit em hmm?" I asked about to leave the room. She nodded her head and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back and left the room.

**Sakura's POV**

_"He's so nice." _Inner said dreamaly. "Yeah." I sighed laying back on the bed. _"You know father is ganna beat you tomarrow after school right?" _"Not nessasarily, he might think he oversleep again and I already headed off to shcool." I replyed. Inner sighed and i heard no more from her. My lips still tingled from the momment Dei and I shared. He was so sweet, a side i didn't see from him at school. At school he was always angery and paranaid, demo this Deidara was sweet and careing and he cared for me. I smiled, it's ganna be a shame to let Itachi put him through the initiation tomarrow.

**Tobi:Senpai!!!!**

**Deidara: What is it Tobi hmm...**

**Tobi: Are you a crossdresser?**

**Sakura and Me:*Giggles***

**Deidara: Da-damatte-yo!**

**Tobi: Tobi Is A Good Boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: *Pets Tobi's Head* Of course you are**


	3. Chapter 3 Gomenasai

**Deidara: Hmmmm....**

**Sakura: What's the matter Dei-kun?**

**Deidara: I'm woundering about the anitiantion yeah...**

**Sakura: Oh that? Well it's just-**

**Me: *Covers Sakura's mouth**

**Itachi: Baka**

**Sakura: mph!**

**Tobi: On with the Story!!!! Ne, LadyUchiha-san?**

**Me:*Tapeing Sakura's Mouth* Yeah Tobi**

**Deidara:...**

_**What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl**_

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  


**Sakura's POV**

"So, I heard you and Deidara were at the park flirting yesterday, Sakura." Itachi teased as i took a seat at the Akatsuki table. I stared at him angerly as i drank my milk, "I heard you and Kisame were getting it on at to beach yesterday." I shot back after setting the milk carten on the table.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at me, "What i do with my boyfriend is none of your concern." I smirked "You're not denying it, it must be true." Itachi's face turned ten shades of red, "Damette-yo." He murmured in defeat.

"Sup" Kisame said takeing a seat next to Itachi. "Nothin', Just talkin' bout you and Itachi's sex life" I teased. Kisame chuckled and kissed Itachi's forehead, Itachi grouled. "Fisty." Kisame said with his usual toothy grin. Itachi stood from the table when Deidara took a seat next to me. "Hey Sakura-chan, hmm" He greeted me with a warm smile. "Good morning Dei-kun."

"Deidara." Itachi said getting Deidara's Attention. "Hmm?" Itachi responded by placeing his bookbag on the table. "If you're going to join our gang you're going to have to go through what the rest of us have. Humiliation."Itachi turn, "Come with me." Itachi said walking out of the cafateria. Deidara gulped slightly. I looked up at him and placed my hand on his sholder, "It'll be ok Dei-kun."

Deidara smiled, trusting me completely, he turned and followed behind Itachi. Soon Heidan and Kakuzu came to the table. "Blondy's in for some kuso(shit)." Heidan snickered droping his breakfast on the table.

"How do you know?" I asked with a sour look on my face as heidan pulled out his _lucky_ bloody knife. "Cause Itachi's giving him his fucking anitiation, Itachi is a cold basterd. I wouldn't even want him to anitiate me." Heidan said starting to pray. I rolled my eyes, for a religion freak he sure did swear a lot.

"Tobi is boared!" Tobi groaned comeing to the table and throwing him self in a seat next to Heidan, makeing Heidan waist his food all over himself. Heidan grouled and griped his knife, "Tobi is DEAD!" Heidan hissed standing from his seat. "Gomenasai, Heidan-san!" Tobi cryed running away as fast as he could with heidan on his tail.

Soon the Cafareia door was thrown open and everyone there turn to see who entered. There stood an angry Deidara wearing a mini shcool girl skirt and a belly shirt with the perfect amount of pink eyeliner on. If i didn't know Deidara i could have sworn it was a girl. The whole cafaeria eyed him up and down

"What the fuck are you bakas looking at, hmm!!!!!!!" Deidara spat. Everyone turned quickly, not wanting to be blown to millions of pieces.

**Deidara's POV**

"Damn it all to hell hmm..." I grouled. Itachi pushed me into the cafateria, "Listen newbie, You have to dress like this for a least the rest of the week got it?" Itachi said excorting me into the cafateria. "What ever, hmm." I groaned takeing a seat next to Sakura. 'She must think i'm a total loser for agreeing to this yeah... But i wanna be in this group, with her... Just for her, I'm doing this for her...' I thought to myself.

"Dei-kun?" I snapped out of my thoughts when that beautiful voice said my name. "Hmm?" I turned to her, giving her my full attention. "Are you okay with this?" She asked me with a worried look on her face. I threw Itachi a sour look, "...I'll live, but i'll die a little inside, hmm.." I murmured. She giggled ever so cutely it just made my face grow warm. "Wow, now you really look like a chick." Kisame chuckled. "Damette-yo baka, hmm!!" I spat at him reaching into my pocket. I stoped when Itachi tisked me, "You musent hurt your _friends _ether for this week any way."

I grouled and angerly sliped my hand out of my pocket. I looked over at Sakura as she started to rub my back, I smiled and that is when the bell for first period rang.

**:Class:**

I layed my head on my desk boredly and began to fall asleep as class went on. I hated being placed in this class, we couldn't even change to other classes cause we were a danger to others as well as our selfs...Something that confused me...Why was someone such as Sakura in this class? She was as harmless as a ladybug.

"Deidara...Deidara! Wake up!" Sakura said shakeing me awake. "I'm awake, hmm!!" I shouted shooting my head up. The class laughed at me. "Deidara...Do i need to write you up for sleeping in class?" said raiseing an eyebrow "Iie, " I murmured rubbing my eyes.

"Deidara, we have to have partners for this class experiment...Do you want to be mine?" Sakura asked with a slight blush on her perfect face. "Hai."I said giving her a warm smile. She smiled back and pulled up her desk to mine.

"What are we suppose to be doing?hmm." I asked as put test tubes on each group's desk. "We're makeing explosives out of some kind of liquids." Sakura said receveing our test tube. I smirked, luckily me i knew how to craete evey explosive known to man. "No fair!" Heidan shouted from across the room. "Blondy is the master of things that go fucking boom!"

"Well that must mean he will get an A plus." said rolling his eyes.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Sakura asked scaredly as i madly poured each liguid in to the tube. "I'm makeing _art_ hmm!" I said clearly enjoying myself.

**Sakura's POV**

I wanted to make Deidara stop, demo he looked like he would snap at any moment, I thought it would be wise choice to leave him be. I became uneasy as the tube started to shiver. "Uh...Dei-kun..." He ignored me and kept pouring like an insain person. "KATSU!" I jumped as he screamed and then there was a gigantic explosion.

"NOW THAT! WAS MY GREATEST MASTERPIECE HMM!" He cheered as the smoke cleared. sighed, now he knew not to let Deidara do such projects.

**:On the walk home:**

I giggled softly at Deidara. "Nani?" Deidara said looking over at me. "You look Kawaii!" I squeeled jumping up and hugging Deidara. Deidara groaned, "I don't think it's kawaii for me to be crossdressing." I giggled and jumped on his back, "Carry me Dei-kun." I cooed in his ear. I heard him chuckle, "Wanna come over to my place again?" He asked suductively as he carried me. I blushed and gave it some thought. _"Iie, absolutly not. That lunitic of a father might already be pissed off, lets not make him any mader." _Inner grouled at me. "I know..." I said back to her in disapoint ment. "Iie Dei-kun...Maybe this weekend?"

Deidara smiled and set me back on the ground, "Sounds like a plan to me, see ya at school tomarrow hmm?asked as we cme to his drive way. I winked at him "You can count on it." He hissed my cheek and went on up his drive way and into his house. I was smileing like a fool as i walked on to my drive way and into my house.

"You think I didn't knowtice you were gone last night?" I stiffened after shutting the frount door. I slowly turn and i got a harsh slap in the face. I fell back against the door and held my left cheek. "Where were you last night? At that _boy's_ house? huh?" He said boy with hatred clearly in his tone. I didn't want to get Dei-kun in any kind of mess so i decided to lie. "Iie father...I was at the park..." He grabed a hand ful of my hair and yanked me up to eye level with him, "Uso! I road around town looking for you, I didn't see you at the park."

I remained quiet, I knew it was the best thing for me right now. I gasped and coughed a little blood when he punched me in the stomach and droped me to the floor. "Ama(Bitch)" He hissed walking away. I considered getting up and running to Deidara...demo i didn't want him to know such things were happening to me. I don't wish for him to pitty me...I'll just take it out on someone tomarrow.

**Deidara:*Holds Sakura* You wouldn't keep anything from me forreal would you Sakura-chan?**

**Sakura: Oh no Dei-kun never!**

**Itachi: You two make me want to vomit...**

**Heidan:Make that the fucking both of us.**

**Me:Tobi?**

**Tobi:*Eating Itachi's Dangos* Muph?**

**Itachi: *Stranggles Tobi* What the fuck did I tell you the last time huh you little kuso!**

**Tobi:*Cough*Weez* .!**

**Me:*Sighs* Kakuzu?**

**Kakuzu:*Counting Money* Piss off**

**Me:*Grouls* Kisame?**

**Kisame: The song at top is called Gomenasai by tATu**

**Me:*smiles* Arigato Kisame-san**


	4. Chapter 4 Not on the Floor!

**Me: I feel pretty**

**Tobi:Oh so pretty**

**Me: I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pitty any girl who isn't me today**

**Tobi: I feel charming**

**Me:Oh so charming**

**Tobi: It's alarming how charming I feel!**

**Me: And so Pretty**

**Tobi: That I hardly can believe i'm real!**

**Hidan: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Me:*Grumbles* Buzz kill...**

**Tobi:*Jumps on Kisame's back* Go sushi-san go!**

**Kisame: *Dumps Tobi on the floor* what the hell is wrong with you!**

**Itachi:*Looks aggravated*...On with the story...**

**Deidara's POV**

As I walked with sakura to school I noticed she looked completely depressed. I thought it would be polite to keep my mouth shut, demo I just hated seeing her like this. "Sakura-chan, hmm?" I asked hesatently. "Yes Dei-kun?" she said eyes still on the sidewalk.

"You look...down hmm. Is there something wrong?" She looked up at me and then her face seemed to twist into an amused look. "Nani?" I asked in confusion.

**Sakura's POV**

When i looked up at Deidara i tryed my best not to laugh at the blond. He wore some short shorts that really made his butt look like a girl's. His hair was almost the same, demo he added a second ponytail. He had a pink shirt on that said _Party Girl in the house _written in rime stones and he wore his regular shoes. "Nani?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I couldn't hold it in anymore i just had to laugh. I held my sides laughing to hard and Deidara gave me a aggravated look.

"You're taking this a little too seriously aren't you?" I laughed nearly falling on the floor. Deidara held my arm so i wouldn't tilt over. "Well...I didn't know exactly what to do, hmm." Deidara said as we reached Sasori's and Itachi's street.

"You're doing fine..." Itachi grumbled and he and Sasori joined us. "Aww Ita-san is just grumpy cause he hasn't got his morning kiss from Kisame yet." I said as i made a circle around Itachi. Itachi grouled and pushed me out of his personal space. Sasori was busy toying around with another one of his puppets. I looked over as we come over to Tobi, Hidan, And Zetsu's Street.

"Ha! Look at blondy!" Hidan laughed as he pointed at Deidara. Tobi put a hand on Hidan's shoulder and laughed as well, Zetsu was apathetic towards it. I looked over at Deidara and saw he was trembleing with rage and anger rolled off him in waves with his fists clentched so tight they turned white. _"He sure has a very short temper."_ Inner murmured.

We contiued our walked and met up with Kakuzu and Kisame, who came over to their ukes. Kisame kissed the annoyed Itachi on the forehead and Kakuzu wrapped his arm around Hidan's hips, _secretly stealing his wallet_. Soon we arrived at school and the pain in my ass Ino was at the school's enterance. I sighed and contiued on up the school grounds hopeing Ino wouldn't talk to me today.

"Hey forehead. Heard your slutty ass is already going out with the new guy." Ino comented as i got on the steps. "Damette-yo, ama." I grumbled walking past he with the rest of the gang. I mean it ain't my fault i belive in love at first sight _And apparently so does Deidara. _"Don't you walk away from me!" Ino hissed catching up with me and griping the frount of my shirt. I sighed, you'd think she'd be done learned by now.

I clentched my hand into a fist and punched her as hard as i could in the face. The contact made her nose break and she fell unconscious on the cold tile floor.

**Deidara's POV**

"Damn...hmmm" I said as everyone walked over the blond girl's unconscious body...Now I saw why Sakura was placed in the class room. "Comeing Deidara?" Sakura said looking back at me and i knowticed i haven't moved an inch. "Oh..um hai hmm" I said catching up with them as we headed into the cafeteria.

**:Class:**

"?" Hidan said raising his hand. "Nandayo(what do you want) Hidan?" said looking up from gradeing papers. "May I go to the bathroom?" "Iie" said getting back to his work. "WHAT! DEMO, I MIGHT PISS MYSELF!"

didn't respond. "Fine." Hidan said standing up. looked up when he heard a zipping sound.

"What do you think you're doing?" said taking off his glasses. "I ain't gone sit here and piss myself."Hidan murmured

"Oh kamii-sama!" Sakura said putting her head down. "Hidan!" Kakuzu snappe as hidan begane to urinate on the floor. I started to laugh, maybe this class wasn't as bad as i thought it was.

**Tobi: LadyUchiha would like a word, ne?**

**Me: Yes Tobi-kun *Pets Tobi's head* I'd like to thank the people who acually like my first story. I know i'm not really good at this demo~ I think it's the thought that counts.**

**Tobi: *Starts to annoy Deidara***

**Me:I send out my emo love to the ones who like it ^^ you guys kick ass**

**Deidara:*Blows Tobi away* Baka**


	5. Chapter 5 Staying Over

**Itachi:*Eating dangos***

**Tobi:*Stares at Itachi hungrily***

**Itachi: What do u want Tobi?**

**Tobi: Dango?**

**Itachi:Iie**

**Tobi:*Makes puppy dog face***

**Me: Oi Itachi-kun, don't be such a meanie**

**Itachi:*Ignores***

**Me: Itachi-kun!**

**Itachi:...okay...**

**Me:Yayz!**

**Itachi:*Gives Tobi a dango***

**Tobi: Thank you LadyUchiha**

**Deidara and Sakura: On with the Story!**

**Sakura's POV**

"Ha ha! Ha ha! You got suspended! Ha ha HA!" I teased as soon as the final bell for school rang. "Shut the fuck up bitch" Hidan grumbled packing his books into his _Bullet For My Valentine_book bag.

"I'm just glad it's Friday." Itachi sighed. "Nii-san!" Sasuke said bursting into the room. "Kuso..." Itachi growled under his breath. "What's the matter Ita-san? afraid of your little brother?" I teased. "Don't talk to me!" Itachi snapped. I merely chuckled.

"Nii-san, mother said you have to ride the bus with me so you won't skip out on your chores like you did last time." Sasuke said walking up to his older brother. "Sup Sasuke." I said grinning at Itachi. "Hey Sakura-chan." Sasuke said with a little blush on his face. Sasuke was a year younger than me _15, _demo that didn't stop him from likeing me. Meanwhile Hidan was poking a sleeping Deidara with a pencil.

I sighed and went over to Hidan and slaped the pencil out of His hand. "Hey!" Hidan shouted in protest. I ignored him and started to shake Deidara awake. Deidara groaned and sleepily opened his eyes. "Why are you always sleeping in class Dei-kun? Pain-sama almost wrote you up today demo Konan-san came in and he got all hypnotized."

"Demo school is so~ boring~ Saku-chan~." Deidara groaned. "Get yo ass up i'm ready to go home and get started on _real _art." Sasori said. Deidara grouled. Deidara grouled, "Your art is ugly and old! My art is beautiful and exciting, yeah!." Deidara looked over at me, "Just like Sakura-chan hmm." I hugged Deidara.

Sasori rolled his eyes and walked out the classroom, with the rest of us following right behind him.

**:On Sakura's and Deidara's street:**

"So, comeing over to my place today or tomarrow? hmm." Deidara asked when we were to houses away from his house. "Tomarrow Dei-kun, and i bet you're glad you don't have to necessarily dress like that any more huh." I said with a smile on my face. "Hell yeah, hmm. I'm just ganna stay inside tomarrow so i don't have to wear this kuso anymore."

I giggled and took his hand, "Well at least I know _you're_not gay" He blushed and we arived at his house. "See you tomarrow Sakura-kun." Deidara said and kissed my lips softly. My face bured and chuckled before we parted ways. I was happy to not be greeted by my father for a change when i got home. I went in the kitchen and decided to get stated on his dinner, don't want him to have a reason to beat me today. Demo when i got into the kitchen i saw a note on the fridge. I picked it up and it read:

_**Gone to Vegas, be back when ever**_

Some father he was, leaving his 16 year old daughter at home to fend for her self with no money nor job, dick. That was when an idea poped into my head. "Maybe Dei-kun wouldn't mind an eairly visit." I said to myself and going upstairs into my room. I went to my closet and pulled out my _Emily the Strange_ suitcase.

_"So...How long are you ganna stay?"_Inner asked as i packed a buch of my best clothes. "ummm, as long as i can i guess. Think Dei-kun will let me?" I asked _"I don't freakin know! what do i read minds now?" _"Okay geez...I was just asking. You can be a real ama sometimes."

When I got done packing my things i headed on over to Dei's place. I knocked on his door and waited for about two minutes.

"Sakura? I thought you were ganna come over tomarrow." Deidara said with confusion on his face. "Well I changed my mind." I said with a teasing smile on my face. "Demo..Demo I-" "Did I come at a bad time Dei-kun?" I asked with disappointment clearly in my voice.

"Iie Sakura-chan..If I would have known you were comeing over i would have changed my work schedual is all, yeah." Deidara said ribbing the back of his head. "I understand, do you have to leave right now?" I asked hopeing at least I could spend a little time with him before he had to leave.

"Hai, I have to leave in about five minutes...do you wish to stay here til i get back,hmm?"

**Deidara's POV**

Her face seemed to light up as i suggested that. Why was she so eager to stay over? "Be a good girl while i'm gone?" I ask her teasingly. "No promises." She says with a sly grin. She leaned up and kissed my lips. She smelled so nice, like spring's first cherry blossom. I pulled her close and deepened the kiss, craveing her oh so sweet taste. She groaned softly as i massaged the roof of her mouth with my tounge. We pulled away for air and i looked into her gorgeous jade green eyes.

"I'll see ya when i get back,hmm." I seemed to whisper. "Okay." she said with the cutest little blush on her face. I smiled and headed over to my motorcycle.

**Kisame: I'm bored...**

**Itachi: And? Why are you telling me this?**

**Kisame: well...**

**Itachi:*Blushes madly***

**Me: Ew gross get a room!**

**Kisame: Don't worry we don't do it in public, ne Itachi-kun?**

**Itachi:...**

**Tobi: I like pie!**

**Deidara:*Smacks Tobi upside the head* Be quiet baka**

**Me: Til next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 Ask

**Me:*Yawn***

**Tobi: Tired from your family reunion?**

**Me: Yes I hate those people...**

**Itachi: Family **_**is **_**Tireing**

**Deidara: you people complain too much hmm**

**Sakura: On with the story! X3**

**Sakura's POV**

Deidara didn't come come home until about 2:00 in the morning, demo i waited up for him. Mainly because I hate to be in someones house alone, it feels weird to me. Demo when he did return home I was on his couch watching the Bad Girl's Club, _that show is awsomely funny._ I heard the door open and I turned with an excited smile on my face.

**Deidara's POV**

"You know you could have gone up to the guest room and watched tv right, hmm?" I chuckled as Sakura ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Yeah, demo I wanted to wait for you to come home Dei-kun." She purred looking up at me. I smiled, she was simply adorable. She wore a deep red tank top with some shorts that had rose petals on them.

I leaned down and made little butterfly kisses along the exposed flesh of her chest, she stiffened and i felt her trimble a little. "Did you miss me Sakura-chan?" I asked licking her neck slightly. "Mhm." She replyed wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smiled and looked into her eyes, "later, would you like to go somewhere for dinner, hmm?"

She giggled, "Are you asking me out on a date _hmm._" she teased adding the hmm sound at the end. She shivered as my hands slid down her waist.

"Yeah, if you except my offer, hmm." I said as i kissed her lips softly. She turned light pink and nodded her head yes. "Good then, it's a date." I whispered before kissing her passionately.

She broke the kiss, "Demo, if you go out tomarrow you'll have to dress like a girl~." She said trying to hide her amusment. My whole expression turned sour.

"Damn it, I forgot about that, hmm..." I said trying to think my may around it. "We could just, have dinner here and have a _real_ date monday," She offered helpfully. I smiled, that was a perfect idea.

She yawned and I broke myself away from her. She had a disappointed look on her face. "We should both get some sleep, you look...well terriblely tired hmm." I said heading on up the stairs.

"Dei-kun!" She called as i got on the forth step. I tured and gave her my full attention. She was so cute when she had that shy look on her face, "Goodnight Dei-kun, I'll miss you..." I laughed softly, "Goodnight cherry blossom.

**Me: Gomen it was so short! I had a time limit! X(**

**Sakura: Oh Dei-kun I can't wait to see how the date goes :3**

**Deidara:*smiles and holds Sakura's hand***


	7. Chapter 7 Thank You For Entering My Life

**Tobi:*Rubnning around with ice cream and cake in hand* Ice cream and cake! Do the ice cream and cake!**

**Deidara:*Snatches the cake out of Tobi's hand***

**Tobi: Senpai!**

**Deidara:* Gives Sakura the cake* I think you had just about enough suger if you ask me, hmm**

**Sakura: That wasn't nice Dei-kun**

**Me: Yeah, Tobi might have wanted that *Hands Tobi another piece of cake***

**Deidara: Why! So he can be bounceing off the walls in a few minutes, hmm!**

**Itachi:*Reading a book* When doesn't he bounce off the walls?**

**Me: Exactly, so just let him have his cake**

**Tobi:*Sticks tounge out at Deidara***

**Deidara:*Sighs and folds arms across chest* Fine, hmm...Back to the story...**

**Sakura's POV**

I was awakened by a knock at the door. Deidara's room was upstairs so he probroly couldn't hear it. The guest room was downstairs, close to the frount door. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:00 in the afternoon. "Damn..." I thought to myself standing from the bed and sleepily draging myself to the door."Nanda-yo?(What do you want?)" I asked answering the door still rubbing my eyes.

"Damn, blondy works fast." My vision cleared up when I recognized Hidan's annoying as hell voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I knew what was on his perverted mind. "Damatte-yo, Hentai." I grouled at him. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked noticeing Kisame and Tobi at his side.

"Are you kidding?! We're not going to let that dumb blond get out of his anitiation just be cause it's the fucking weekend!" Hidan said with an amused grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, Hidan just couldn't live without seeing someone suffering.

"Fine whatever, hee's upstairs sleep." I murmured walking over to the couch. "Gee, I wounder why." Kisame snickered following Hidan upstairs with Tobi right behind him. "Nothing happened!" I yelled in frustration. I mean couldn't a girl stay at her almost boyfriend's house without the perverts pointing fingers?

"THE HELL!!" I heard Deidara shout after ten minutes. I giggled. I'd scream too if i woke up to see Hidan's face. After a few minutes they all came from down stairs. i took a look at Deidara and supressed a laugh. He wore a pretty pink skirt with black lace at the bottom with thigh high black socks on. He wore a pink halter top with some pink Mary Janes. It was funny to see death written in his eyes as he staired at Hidan.

"Now the gang was thinking we could go to the mall or something, what do you think Deidara?" Kisame asked teasingly. "Go to hell." Deidara murmured, face turning beet red. "Now now Deidara, a proper lady shouldn't say such things." Kisame said with his usual toothy grin.

_"Uh oh."_ Inner chuckled. That said Deidara pounced on Kisame and they began to fight. I sighed, this was going to be a _long _day.

**:At the mall:**

Men all made second glances at the apathetic Deidara as we walked through the mall looking for the rest of the gang. I giggled, Deidara sure knew how to turn a few heads, male or female. W found the rest of the gang in a _Hot Topic_ looking at one thing or another.

"Hey Deidara, maybe you should get something from here to wear for your last day tomarrow." I said holding up an adorable skirt with chains dangling off of it. Deidara groaned, he simply wanted to die at this moment.

"You just better enjoy it blondy, like it or not you have to wear the shit." Hidan said picking up a studded belt.

"Tobi's ready to go!" Tobi groaned tugging on Itachi's shirt. "Stop touching me you freak!" Itachi hissed snatching himself away from the masked boy. Itachi didn't like to be seen with Tobi, even though they were cousins. "Demo! It's so~ depressing in here! I wanna go to build a bear! Tobi wants to build a bear!" Tobi said throwing a fit. Itachi walked to the back of the store, he refused to let anyone see him around Tobi as he acted like this.

"I'll go with you Tobi, wanna come Dei-kun?" I said looking back at Deidara. "Why not...hmm" Deidara said boredly walking beside us.

**:In Build a Bear:**

Tobi picked out a white fluffy puppy and dressed it in a frilly pink toto. "What..the..fuck hmm." Deidara said stairing at the weird boy.

"Shhh, Dei-kun. Hidan said that last time and hurt poor Tobi's feelings. He didn't leave his house for a week." I whispered to Deidara. Deidara rolled his eyes, it was clear he didn't give a flying fuck.

After five minutes of acward silence i leaned into Deidara's chest, "Make me a bear Dei-kun."

"Nani?" He said giving me a sour look. "Pwez?" I begged with puppy dog eyes. Deidara seemed to be battleing inwardly with himself. "...alright, hmm." He got up and heatated for a moment.

"What do you want the bear to look like? hmm"

"Surprize me. Make a bear of what you think of me Dei-kun."

**Deidara's POV**

Damn it, why did I always give in so easily to her? Why am I lowering myself to such a stupid ass level? In any case, I just wanted to make my dear cherry blossom the happiest and luckyest in the world. I would throw myself off a bridge if she commanded me to. Does that sound a bit foolish? I walked up the the unstuffed bears and thought hard about which one suited my cherry blossom.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered stubbleing beside me, "Deidara-san will make a bear too!" I hissed at the raven haired boy, makeing him take a step back. He cluched his bear and watched me pull down a fluffy pink kitten.

"I feel like such a pussy." I murmured going over to the clothes. "Maybe because you are a pussy." Hidan snickered sliding to my side.

"Where'd you come from!" I shouted nearly haveing a heart attack as the rest laughed at me. Hidan gave me a smirk, "Ask my mother."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him as I continued what I was doing.

_~Later~_

"Here, hmm" I said handing the stuffed bear to Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

I smiled at the pink blush on Deidara's face. He clearly didn't enjoy this not one bit. I took the bear and huged it. It was just perfect. It was a fluffy pink adorible kitten with a black dress that had a red star on it. I hopped up and gave Deidara a big hug too. "You're so sweet Dei-kun." I whispered in his ear.

"Ugh, get a room." Hidan said makeing gaging noises as he went up to Kakuzu. I rolled my eyes, like he hasn't shown public affection before.

**:On the walk home:**

"One more day hmm..." Deidara grumbled with a aggravated look on his face.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad you big baby." I teased holding momo _yesh, I named the bear Dei-kun gave me momo(peach)_ close to me.

"Easy for you to say.." Deidara said as we walked up his drive way. "Don't you have parents at home? Why are you still comeing to my house hmm?" Deidara said putting the key in the lock.

I grew sad. Did he not like my presents? "...My mom died in a car crash when I was five and my dad is the only one left to care for me...demo he went out of town and now i'm all alone...I hate to be alone Dei-kun..." I felt a buring in my eyes as Deidara and i walked in the house and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Deidara shut the door and i felt strong arms wrap themselves around me. "Shhh...I didn't mean to make you cry Cherry Blossom." He whispered holding me close. He kissed my fore head and looked into my eyes. "Are you ganna be okay, hmm?"

I sniffled a little, "Can I stay with you until my father comes back home?"

"Hai, stay as long as you want." He said with a warm smile on his face. I smiled up at him, I was lucky to have someone like Deidara to enter my life.


End file.
